A Striking Resemblance
by YuriChan220
Summary: To simply put it: Don't judge a book by its cover.


**A Striking Resemblance**

 **Protagonists: Honoka (Love Live), Honoka (DOA)**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or "Dead or Alive" or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Alright, everyone! I don't usually do crossovers just because I still learning how it works. Plus that, I don't know if people ever go there to check things out. However, my very good friend, Major Mike Powell showed me this crossover picture of the two Honokas on chat. So, I came up with this story for you all.**

Seconds feels like minutes. Minutes feels like hours. Even though she got to the train station 20 minutes ago, Kotori keeps on looking at her phone and watch. She lets out a soft sigh as she watches people get in and off the train. Their train doesn't leave for another 15 minutes, but she is already worried about her girlfriend being late.

"Don't worry," Eli says as she puts her hand on Kotori's shoulder. "She'll be here soon."

"She better," Umi says, crossing her arms. " _She's_ the one who decided on the idea for a double date."

"I know," Kotori says, letting out a second sigh.

Just a couple days ago, Honoka called in Eli and Umi and asked if they could go on a double date after school. Both of them accepted the offer. Kotori was the most excited when Honoka called her. She and Honoka haven't gone out on a date in a while, but a double date is much better. So, this afternoon, when everyone changed into their casual clothing, Eli, Umi and Kotori are now waiting for the ginger to arrive. But Kotori is growing more worried and starts to whip out her phone when Eli taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey," the quarter Russian says. "Is that her over there?"

Kotori jolts her head up and sees her beloved from behind with the huge crowd. Without thinking, she rushes over and hugs her from behind.

"Honoka-chan!" she cries. "What took you so long!? You had me really worried!" She then looks up at the girl and tilts her head in confusion. "U-um…Honoka-chan? Since when did you dye your hair pink? And…and…is that a different uniform you're wearing? It's not Halloween you know." She then lifts her hands up a little and can feel something soft. "W-wow…H-Honoka-chan…y-your breasts…they're bigger than they usually are. You never worked this hard to get your chest bigger, but I like it!"

Just then, a gentle voice speaks up. "U-um…would you mind if you don't touch there so much…?"

"Huh!?" Kotori stops her little groping session as she listened to the voice. _Wait a minute!_ she thinks. _Honoka-chan's not really gentle either. She's cheerful and bubbly! So…that means…_

"HEY!" another voice shouts from their right. "How DARE you touch my girlfriend!"

The four girls turn towards a petite blonde with pig-tails, who quickly runs toward them, shoves Kotori away and hugs the pinkette.

"B-but I thought…" The ash-brunette stutters as she points a shaky finger at the pink haired girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" Honoka says as she walks toward them with a smile on her face.

Kotori and the others turn around towards the ginger as she stops and stare at them with a confused expression.

"Um…girls?" Honoka says. "C-could you say something because…it's getting a little awkward…"

"I-I don't believe it…" Kotori says as she looks back and forth at the ginger and pinkette. "Th-there are TWO Honoka-chans!?" Then, she faints.

"Ah! Kotori-chan!" The ginger rushes over to her girlfriend's aid with the pink haired girl cupping her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she cries. "Here, let me help!"

The two girls assist each other on picking up Kotori and setting her on the bench. Honoka gently shakes her girlfriend.

"Kotori-chan!" the ginger says. "Kotori-chan, wake up!"

The ash brunette opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry for a second as she sees two Honokas staring at her. "I-I feel like I'm seeing double…"

The pink haired girl smiles nervously. "I-I'm sorry, but you've mistaken me for this girl. Yes, I'm Honoka, but the thing is…I'm 2 years older than you."

"Oh, I see," Eli says, rubbing her chin.

"What is it?" Umi asks.

"Look, Umi. They _do_ look identical, but the difference is their hair, eyes and age."

The petite blonde girl glares at them. "Hello! Why isn't anyone paying attention to me!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, little girl," Eli says, giggling. "We're just trying to figure out this situation here."

"Don't call me a kid!" the blonde shouts. "My name is Marie Rose and I'll have you know that I'm the same age as Honoka!"

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Eli says as she bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The pink haired Honoka bows as well. "And it's a pleasure to meet all of you, too."

Kotori sits up a little and looks at the pink haired Honoka. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for my girlfriend. I thought it was Honoka-chan from behind."

"It's okay," the pink haired Honoka says. "Actually, other people mistook me for a school idol named Kousaka Honoka-san." She turns to the ginger. "And I think that girl is you, right?"

The ginger haired Honoka nods and bows. "It's nice to meet you, Honoka-san."

"Likewise," the pink haired Honoka bows in return.

Suddenly, they hear the train screech to a halt.

"Looks like our train is here," Eli says. "Come on, girls."

"Okay," Kotori says as she turns toward the pink haired Honoka. "Good-bye, Honoka-san! And Marie-san!"

"Bye!" the pink haired girl says, waving.

The blonde just clings onto her and gives a little wave. "Bye…"

The four girls hop aboard the train and when the doors close, the train leaves the station. Kotori looks over the window to see the pink haired Honoka and Marie still waiting for their train to arrive. Honoka scoots over next to her and smirks.

"So…were you REALLY going to take Honoka-san out for a date instead of me~?"

"Eh!? I, um…"

"It was a mistake," Umi says as she crosses her arms. "There's no need to bring that up ever again. Besides, we don't know her."

"Ah, but it was fun to watch~" Eli points out.

"Eli!" Umi shouts.

Kotori lets out a soft giggle, making the girls turn to her. "If I were to go out with two Honoka-chans…" She looks up at the ginger. "My head would explode."

"U-ummm…."

The designer gently puts her finger over her mouth and shakes her head with a smile. "But…no matter how gentle and kind Honoka-san is…I would prefer a cheerful and bubbly version of Honoka-chan. Because that's the Honoka-chan I know and love."

The ginger smiles and hugs her girlfriend. "Awwwww, that's SOOOO sweet, Kotori-chan!"

Eli and Umi exchange looks and just giggle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope to hear some good thoughts on this one. I tried my best on it. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
